Don't Know How
by intheinkpot
Summary: When Regina becomes more withdrawn and hostile than usual, Emma gets suspicious about Regina's new-found friendship with Ruby. Set during S1. Swan Queen.
1. Part I

Emma took a deep breath before entering Granny's Diner. The mornings at the diner were always slow, most people choosing to grab a bagel or coffee to go on their way to work. Leroy sat the counter wearing a pair of sunglasses and sipping at a cup of coffee with a miserable expression. He tilted his head toward the door when she entered, groaning as the bell chimed overhead. Behind the counter, Granny shot him a dirty look. David smiled at her on his way out the door, holding two cups of coffee. Emma shoved the question of who that second coffee was for out of her mind.

The smell of coffee and cooking breakfast wafted over her as she pulled her gloves off her hands and shoved them in her pockets, scanning the room in an old habit to take stock of who was where before seeking out Regina.

Regina sat in their usual booth on the other end the diner drinking from a coffee mug and reading a newspaper spread out on the table in front of her. Emma straightened up, focusing on projecting a confidence she didn't feel. Regina finished off her cup of coffee, and Ruby moved out from behind the counter, holding a full coffee pot, and crossed the room. She poured Regina another cup of coffee, gave her a concerned look and whispered something to Regina who flashed her a warm smile and murmured something in return.

As she watched this exchange, Emma approached the booth, getting close enough to hear Regina say, "Thank you." Regina's voiced contained a warmth Emma had only heard used toward Henry - and occasionally herself.

Covering her surprise, Emma slid into the booth across from Regina and smiled at her. She resisted the urge to shot Ruby a jealous glare as Ruby smiled, said hello and then hurried off to refill Leroy's cup.

"Hey. How are you feeling this morning?" Emma studied Regina's expression, noting the way some of Regina's warmth faded as she turned to look at Emma.

"I'm feeling fine," Regina said. She folded up the newspaper. "Why do you ask?"

Emma shrugged. "I was worried. You were acting weird last night." Henry had come to the station after school the same way he always had for the past two months. At six, she had taken Henry home and waited with him for Regina to get back from work at six thirty, as usual. But Regina hadn't gotten home until eight, and when she had, she rushed Emma out of the house with barely a kiss hello or goodbye and with no explanation.

Regina bristled. "I apologize for being too tired for you, Miss Swan. Some of us have responsibilities to attend to."

Emma hunched her shoulders defensively. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Regina shook her head. "Never mind, Miss Swan." She took a sip of her coffee, and Emma noticed the neat stacks of sugar packets.

"Cut the crap." Emma leaned forward, lowering her voice. "And stop calling me Miss Swan. I'm your _girlfriend_. And how much coffee have you had today?"

"Three cups, Miss Swan, and I don't think you are in any position - "

Ruby stopped by their table to take their orders. Emma ordered something different every day, but Regina always ate the same thing. Emma noticed the way Regina's body seemed to relax and the small genuine smile that crossed her face.

"The usual for you, Mayor Mills?" Ruby asked.

"Actually, I think I'll try something different today," Regina said. "What would you suggest?"

Emma raised her eyebrows and shoved down the feeling of jealousy that rose up at the sight of the way Regina smiled at Ruby.

"Well, my favorite is scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes," Ruby said.

"I'll have that then."

Once Ruby had scribbled down their orders and left, Emma turned to Regina. "When did you get so friendly with Ruby? I didn't think you liked her that much."

"I don't," Regina said smoothly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seemed a lot friendlier for one." Emma leaned forward, resting her elbows on the hard cool table. "Is there something I should know?"

"Yes. Henry will be staying here after school from now on. Miss Lucas offered to help him with his homework during her downtime."

Emma leaned back, shocked. "Why?" Regina raised her eyebrows, and Emma clarified."What was wrong with him coming to the station after school?"

Regina laced her fingers together and leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs. "I noticed that Henry hasn't been getting his school work done lately."

"It's been getting done - "

"Not properly." There was an edge to Regina's voice now. "Henry's grades have been slipping. Your reports have been getting sloppy as well. I can only assume that having Henry at the station has been a distraction for the both of you. I feel it would be better for him to try completing his homework elsewhere."

"So you want to move him to a busy diner?" Emma snapped. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leroy tilt his head in their direction. "You've got to be joking."

"There are predictable lulls during the day when Henry will be able to fully concentrate on his school work." Regina took a sip of her coffee. "Miss Lucas has assured me that during those times she will be able to keep an eye on Henry and ensure that he is doing his school work properly. If this arrangement isn't successful then I will try something else."

Emma clenched her fists. Her nails bit into her palms. "Really, Regina? Don't you think you should have at least talked to me about this? If you had told me his school work was slipping, I could have done something about it."

Regina's eyebrows arched in that condescending way that set Emma on edge. "Really? Perhaps you should have asked Henry about his schoolwork then. You live with his teacher. How difficult would it have been to ask her about Henry's progress?"

Emma grit her teeth. "I assumed he was fine. He was doing great before." She stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket. "Why are you getting on me about this? Why didn't you talk to me about this? He's my son - "

"Henry is _my _son, Miss Swan."

There was no warmth in Regina's voice or expression now, and it startled Emma. She started at Regina with wide eyes.

"Look, what the hell is your problem?"

Regina didn't answer.

Ruby arrived, set their plates in front of them and smiled at them both. This time, when Regina smiled back at Ruby, Emma rose from her chair.

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled. "See you later, Ruby."

. . .

While the Sheriff's station was quiet and lonely, Emma had to admit that Regina was right: without Henry around, she noticed a huge improvement in her concentration. Comparing that week's reports with the ones from the previous week, she understood why Regina had been so angry.

"Where are you going?" Mary Margaret asked Emma on Friday night as Emma shrugged on her leather jacket.

"I'm going to Granny's," Emma said. She shook her shoulders, settling her jacket on her body. "I'm going to talk to Regina."

"Good luck," Mary Margaret said.

Emma arrived at the diner and stopped outside the glass doors. Henry stood on a stool behind the counter with Granny hovering over his shoulder while he counted change from the cash register. Grinning, Henry handed David Nolan his change. Sitting at the counter with Ruby leaning against the countertop in front of her was Regina. She and Ruby exchanged a look, smiling. Regina's pride, Emma understood. Ruby's, not so much. She frowned when Ruby reached out and ruffled Henry's hair.

She pushed open the door, the glass freezing cold under her fingertips, and entered. The bell chimed overhead. Ruby and Granny looked up. A cold gust of wind swept over Regina; she shivered, tucking her arms close to her chest.

"Hey, Emma," Ruby said, smiling. Regina looked over her shoulder; she didn't look pleased. Emma pulled her gloves off her hands and stuffed them into the pockets of her jacket. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Emma said. She turned to Regina. "Can we talk?"

"What do you wish to discuss, Miss Swan?" Regina watched Ruby and Henry intently but with affection.

Trying to ignore her jealousy, Emma took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Regina turned to look at her, one eyebrow cocked. "You were right. My reports were sloppy, and I let Henry's homework slip. You made the right decision."

"Of course I did." Regina stepped forward, invading Emma's personal space. Emma knew she shouldn't enjoy Regina's closeness, her breath becoming shallow and her heart pounding, when everything about Regina's body language screamed danger. But then, she reasoned, everything about Regina contained at least a hint of danger. Regina's breath caressed Emma's face as she continued, "I'm his mother."

"Yeah, well. I'm his mom too. I know you're mad about his homework, but come on, Regina. I apologized. Mary Margaret said Henry's homework improved so he can stay here, and I can pick the kid up and bring him home."

"Of course you can," Regina said. "I just wasn't sure you'd want to do anything parental."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Regina's eyes slid over Emma's shoulder. Emma turned, following her gaze. Henry stood on tip toes behind the counter, watching them with a worried expression. Ruby draped an arm over his shoulders and pulled him against her side in a strangely protective gesture, and Emma's jealousy felt like bile in the back of her throat.

Regina stepped back. She straightened her shoulders, glanced down for a moment in a gesture that Emma recognized as collecting herself, and cleared her throat.

"Perhaps you'd be willing to pick him up tomorrow night?" Regina said in her most diplomatic tones. This wasn't over, Emma knew. Not even close.

"Yes," Emma said. She hated the edge to her tone. Without answering, Regina swept past her, telling Henry to gather his things.

Henry grabbed his backpack and jogged out from behind the counter, waving at Ruby and Granny. "Bye, Ruby! Bye, Granny!" He paused long enough for Emma to see the hesitation on his face as she looked at her. Regina touched his shoulder lightly, and he said, "Bye, Emma. I'll see you tomorrow." Then he hurried out the door.

Without a word to Emma, Regina strode after him.

Emma watched them go.

. . .

The next few days were calm, if a bit strained. Regina and Emma met for breakfast each morning at Granny's Diner as usual, but in an attempt to help smooth things over, Regina had Henry join them. Henry eagerly recounted everything he learned about working the cash register and helping Granny make a few hamburgers and about how Ruby was a genius at math and he wished she had helped him with his math homework sooner.

After about ten minutes of this, he picked up his cup of cocoa and scurried across the room. He scrambled onto a stool.

"Why is he so fascinated with her, anyway?" Emma muttered before taking a sip of her cocoa.

"I would imagine it's because they get along well together," Regina said. "Henry doesn't have any friends, if you recall."

Emma frowned. "Yeah, I remember that. I'm his mother too."

Regina's eyebrows arched ever-so-slightly while her gaze dropped to her plate of food. "Of course, dear."

"Okay, seriously, what's your problem?" Emma leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "I know you've got something you want to say about my parenting skills. Just say it already."

"Well," Regina said, "they're lackluster, to put it mildly." A gleam entered Regina's eyes. "Even Ruby's noticed."

Emma scowled at Regina. "And since when have you two been such great friends?"

Regina didn't reply. Emma looked over at Henry to see him trying to convince Ruby to try a cocoa with cinnamon. Emma glared.

"There's more to it than you're telling me, isn't there?" Emma remembered the night Regina had come home late - the night before Regina decided that Henry would start coming to the diner. Emma's eyes widened. "Are you having an affair with Ruby?"

"Don't be absurd."

"I'm not." Emma clenched her fists. "Are you sleeping with Ruby?"

Regina glared at her. "No."

"No, or not yet?"

Regina studied her for a moment before saying coolly, "That, my dear, depends entirely on you."

Emma shot Ruby a glare while she took a sip from Henry's cup and scrunched her nose slightly. She stood up, struggling not to march across the room and punch Ruby in the face.

"I need to go."


	2. Part II

Emma heard Mary Margaret sigh from behind her and felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She dropped the toaster in the trash with a clang, careful to keep her back to her as Mary Margaret asked, "What happened this time?"

"Regina," Emma said, hating the strain in her voice. "She's crazy."

Mary Margaret sat down one of the stools at the kitchen island. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Emma snapped. Then, grudgingly, "Yes." She turned around, and met Mary Margaret's shocked face. Emma knew she looked like a wreck: red eyes, tear stained face and all the fight gone out of her. "I don't know what to do."

"Oh, sweetie." Mary Margaret reached out as though she were going to pull Emma into a hug and then hesitated. She dropped her hands to her sides. She grabbed a bottle of wine, and a minute later, Emma had a glass placed in her hands.

Emma took a deep slip. "I don't know what happened. I don't know what I did." With trembling hands, she gulped down the rest of her glass. "She's going to leave me."

"Wait, what?" Mary Margaret's eyebrows shot upwards.

"I messed up," Emma said, eyes stinging. "I let Henry's grades slip and now..."

Mary Margaret placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Emma, you have to realize how ridiculous this sounds... There's no way Regina is leaving you because you let Henry's grades slip. There has to be more to it than that. Have you actually talked to Regina about this?"

"I tried, but - "

"Try _again_," Mary Margaret said, giving Emma a stern look.

Emma let out a slow breath. "Okay... Okay."

. . .

Emma meant to talk to Regina, she really did. But when she entered the diner and saw Ruby giving Regina a hug, and Regina leaning into it and _smiling_, and then Ruby ruffling Henry's hair with a proud look -

The next thing she knew, her knuckles hurt like hell, and she was shaking out her fist while Ruby stared at her in shock with blood oozing from her nose. The whole diner was quiet.

"Stay away from my family," Emma growled.

"Miss Swan!" Regina barked, looking more furious than Emma had ever seen her - including the time Emma took a chainsaw to the apple tree. "Outside. Now."

With a glare at Ruby, and a pang of guilt at the way Ruby hissed when she gingerly touched her bleeding nose, Emma stalked outside and studied the group through the windows.

Regina grabbed a napkin, titled Ruby's head forward, and pinched it against Ruby's nose. Granny shot Emma scathing looks in between helping Regina and patting Henry on the shoulder soothingly. Henry's expression looked like his whole world was collapsing right in front of him, and that made Emma regret her actions more than anything.

A few minutes later, Regina stormed out of the diner and stopped within inches of Emma. If looks could kill, Emma knew she would have been six feet under.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Emma shrugged because, despite her regrets about damaging Henry's faith in her, she was far beyond the point of apologizing to Regina. "And what the hell possessed you to start acting like a happy little family with Ruby?"

Regina stared at her for a moment. "What is wrong with you?" She clenched her jaw. "There is nothing between me and Ruby. We are friends, Miss Swan, and I am not a cheater."

"You said - "

"I was hitting you where it hurt," Regina said, sounding so frustrated that for a moment Emma thought she might start pulling her hair out. "I was trying to get you angry."

"But why?" Emma demanded, grabbing Regina's wrist. "I get that you're pissed at me, but I can't make it better if you don't tell me why."

"Well, I'm afraid it doesn't matter now, Miss Swan. We're over."

Emma dropped Regina's wrist and stepped back. "Regina, I'm sorry. I just lost it, okay? I didn't mean to hit Ruby."

Regina shook her head. "I can't allow Henry to be exposed to that kind of violence. If you can't control your temper then I won't allow you anywhere near him because I'm his mother. And that is what mothers do, Miss Swan." She stepped closer, which Emma hadn't thought was possible; she didn't know, now, whether her heart was pounding from rage or excitement or a weird combination of both. "We take care of our children."

"Are you crazy?" Emma demanded, and Regina stepped back. "Is this whole thing _seriously_because you're pissed about Henry's grades?"

Regina shook her head. "Of course not, Miss Swan. I'm pissed - as you so crudely put it - because you claim to be his mother while doing none of the work. You're a horrible influence on him. He lies to me, skips classes, sneaks off to see you, and all the while you allow it to happen - encourage it even - and I'm stuck cleaning up your mess while you run around thinking you're a fit mother. I'm tired of it, Miss Swan, so I'm telling you now: this?" She gestured between them. "This is over. We are over. I want you to stay away from _my_son, and I want you to stay away from me."

Before Emma could respond, Regina went back into the diner. Emma watched her return to Ruby's side, clean Ruby's nose like a pro - how often Henry had gotten bloody noses as a child? - and then knelt in front of Henry. She must be telling Henry that she and Regina were no longer together.

She didn't stick around to see how he reacted.

. . .

Mary Margaret slammed the apartment door. Emma dropped her eyes to avoid Mary Margaret's stern gaze; she had this way of being a best friend and of being a mother - or maybe she was more like a big sister but sometimes Emma couldn't tell the difference between the three. At that thought, Emma's shoulders slumped a bit more.

"You punched Ruby?" Mary Margaret said. The combination of fury and disbelief in her voice made Emma look up. She straightened up defiantly.

"She was hitting on Regina," Emma said.

Mary Margaret closed her eyes. Emma could almost hear her counting to ten. She opened them again, her glare as stern as before.

"Emma, you owe Ruby an apology."

"You're not my mother - "

"Please. Just. Just listen." Mary Margaret took a deep steadying breath. "I don't know what's going on between you and Regina, but you do _not_get to take it out on Ruby."

"She's stealing Regina - "

"Ruby doesn't do that. Look. I get that you and Regina are going through something right now, but there is _no_ way she's cheating on you with _Ruby_. Ruby is a good person."

Emma struggled to get her thoughts in order, to argue but Ruby was a good person, and Mary Margaret was right.

"Emma, you really need to talk to Regina." Mary Margaret went to the cupboards, pulled out some glasses and grabbed a bottle of wine from the refrigerator. "This can't keep going on."

"Oh, I talked to her. She's pissed because she thinks I'm a bad influence on Henry."

Mary Margaret looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "Is she wrong?"

Emma floundered; she gestured pointlessly, struggling to recover. "You're on her side?"

Mary Margaret shoved a glass of wine into Emma hands before taking a long sip from her own. "Of course not. I'm on your side, Emma, and believe me, Regina is _definitely_ overreacting, but - Emma, you _punched Ruby_because you thought she was trying to steal Regina. Can you honestly tell me you think Ruby would try to steal anyone's girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"No," Emma muttered.

"And do you think _Regina_is the kind of woman who enjoys people overstepping their boundaries?" Mary Margaret stared at Emma pointedly until Emma shifted uncomfortably.

"No," she muttered again. Her shoulders slumped, and Emma tossed back the glass of wine. Mary Margaret refilled her glass. Emma gulped it down, sighing as the warmth from the alcohol rushed through her body and made her head feel light and fuzzy. "I should apologize to Ruby."

"You should. But you might want to avoid Granny for the next few days. Ruby's pissed but it's Granny you really need to worry about."

"Shit."

. . .

Emma avoided Ruby, Granny and the diner for a week, sulking around Mary Margaret's apartment in her free time. She respected Regina's wishes, using every ounce of willpower she possessed to refrain from dropping by the school to see Henry. It helped that Henry hadn't snuck off to see her yet, and as much as it pained Emma to admit it, it was for the best.

She settled down on the couch, television remote in one hand and a cold beer in the other, when someone knocked on the door. Sighing, she set the remote and the beer down on the coffee table and answered the door.

"Henry," she said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Does your mother know you're here?"

"Of course not," Henry said, entering the apartment without invitation, like he belonged there without question; it was such a clear echo of Regina's own attitude that Emma felt she had been punched in the chest.

He turned to face her. "I want to know why you punched Ruby."

Emma sighed. She knelt in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look...Kid...sometimes people make mistakes." She paused. "I was angry, and I took it out on Ruby. I shouldn't have. I'm going to apologize to her tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. But what made you so angry anyway?"

Emma shook her head. "I was stupid. I thought I was losing your mother, and I lashed out at Ruby. But I'm going to make things right. I promise." Henry opened his mouth, and Emma cut him off. "I'm going to start making it right by taking you home. Go get in the car."

. . .

Regina flung the door open while Emma's hand was half-way up to knock. Emma froze, taking in the furious gleam in Regina's eyes.

"Uh, hey." She swallowed and cleared her throat. "I was just bringing Henry home."

Regina's face softened to a stern look as she turned to gaze toward Henry. "Yes, I thought he must be with you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I already read him the riot act about lying to his mom so he won't be doing that again."

Regina's gaze flicked back to her, eyebrows rising, and then returned to Henry who had his hands shoved in his pockets. He kicked at a pebble, sending it careening off the steps.

"I see," Regina said, and the disbelief in her voice made Emma angry and sad. But she wasn't sure whether she was angry at herself or at Regina for not believing in her.

"Yeah... Look, can I come in? We need to talk."

"I assure you, Miss Swan, that we have nothing to discuss."

Henry looked up at Emma with a frown. "Told you she wouldn't listen."

"Kid, please," Emma sighed. She shook her head. "Okay. Fine. You need more time. I get it."

Regina stepped forward, and Emma forced herself not to step back.

"Miss Swan, I don't think you understand. We're over. There is nothing left to discuss."

Regina placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Say goodnight to Miss Swan, Henry."

Henry shrugged Regina's hand off his shoulder, and Regina almost succeeded in hiding the flash of pain that crossed her face. He threw his arms around Emma's waist and buried his face in her stomach.

"Don't go," he said, voice breaking.

"I'll be around," Emma said. She patted his shoulder, tears pricking her eyes. "We'll still see each other. But, Henry, you can't sneak out anymore, got it? Your mom's got enough on her plate without you running off all the time."

Henry hesitated before nodding and letting go of her reluctantly. He turn and ran into the house and up the stairs. His door slammed.

Emma turned to Regina and studied her. She was beautiful in her black slacks and light blue shirt. As always, she created the perfect image. But for the first time, Emma noticed a slight slump in her shoulders. She scrutinized Regina's face, finally noting the almost covered dark circles under Regina's eyes.

Regina took a step back inside the house. Emma knew this was her cue to leave. She grabbed Regina's arm and said, "Wait. We need talk. We can't put this off. It's hurting Henry."

Regina stiffened. Emma dropped her arm and put her hands in her pockets.

Regina regarded her coldly. "Very well. Should we start with the fact that I am the mayor? My job is very demanding, Miss Swan. I'm a single parent and the mayor. It's exhausting, sometimes, to be responsible for an entire town and for my son to hate me."

"But... You're not a single mother," Emma said. "You've got me."

Regina laughed slightly. "Do I really? You like to call yourself his mother, but what do you know about being a parent?"

"Well, I..." Emma frowned a bit.

"Exactly." Regina shook her head, crossed her arms, glared. "I'm still expected to do all the work. Meanwhile, Henry loves you as a mother despite you never acting like one." She scoffed. "That's probably why he prefers you in the first place."

"I'm doing my best - "

"Then I need you to do more," Regina snapped.

Emma fell silent, studying Regina's tensed shoulders. As she watched, Regina's shoulders slowly slumped as if she didn't have the strength to hold on to her anger. She waited for Regina to continue before realizing that Regina wouldn't. She stepped closer.

"I'm sorry," she said. She placed both hands on Regina's shoulders. "But why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I don't know how to communicate my...needs...very well," Regina said. "Besides, the only thing you seem to be particularly interested in when comes to relationships is sex."

"Well, I guess you're going to have to learn then," Emma said with a small shrug. "That's the only way this is going to work."

Regina snarled, "And you could learn to take some responsibility if you want to be a mother."

"I - " Emma halted, hesitated, sighed. "You're right." She ran a hand through her hair, shaking it out a bit. "Okay. I need you to tell me what you need."

"I need you to make sure Henry does his homework - properly - and gets to school on time." Regina grimaced before continuing. "I need you to act like his mother. I need you to care about more than sex. I need you to not get jealous when I manage to make friends." She crumbled then, seeming to draw into herself, and Emma stepped forward, intending to hold her. Regina stepped back. "But I doubt Ruby is my friend anymore. It seems she had a talk with Miss Blanchard about why you assaulted her. Ruby is...less than pleased with me for using our friendship to make you jealous."

Emma frowned. "I'll talk to her. I swear." She sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't been much help. I should have known something was wrong."

"Yes, you should have."

Emma huffed a laugh. "Really? No, 'I should have told you Emma'? Honestly?"

Regina smiled. "Of course not. You should know better by now, Miss Swan."

Emma shook her head. "Yeah, I should."

They stood there a moment before Regina sighed. She leaned back, looking exhausted. "Perhaps it's time to turn in for the night. Would you like to meet for breakfast tomorrow?"

Emma stepped forward and rested her hands on Regina's waist, unwilling to go just yet. "Can I stay? Please?"

"I'm not in the mood for - "

"No, not - not for that." Emma clasped Regina's hand in hers. "I just meant to sleep. If that's okay with you?"

Regina watched her warily for a moment. "Perhaps another night. Should I meet you at the diner tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'd like that," Emma said, unable to hide her disappointment. She made a mental note to arrive at the diner earlier than usual so she could apologize to Ruby.

"If meeting for breakfast is too inconvenient for you then perhaps - "

"No, that wasn't what I meant," Emma said. "I'll meet you for breakfast. If you bring Henry then I can drop him off at school, and maybe we can have dinner together here?"

"That sounds agreeable."

"And maybe I can bring by a movie for us to watch after Henry's gone to bed," Emma said. She waited nervously for Regina to respond. When Regina nodded, Emma felt light headed with relief. Then she realized she had no idea what kind of movies Regina liked. "Um...how do you feel about romantic comedies?"

Regina smirked. "Miss Swan, is this your idea of a date?"

"Yeah," Emma said. It occurred to her suddenly that she and Regina had never been on a real date. After Henry had gotten trapped in the mine, they had fallen into something like a relationship, but she hadn't realized how little they had actually done together. No wonder Regina thought all she cared about was sex.

Tomorrow she would get some roses from Game of Thorns and a nice bottle of wine. After putting Henry to bed, she and Regina would watch a cheesy romantic comedy that they'd probably both make fun of, and they'd cuddle on the couch and they'd have a _real_date.

She considered kissing Regina goodnight, but decided against it. Tomorrow she might, but tonight Regina wanted space.

"Goodnight, Regina," Emma said.

"Good night, dear. I expect you to be on time for breakfast tomorrow. You will be paying this time."

"Figures."


End file.
